Cats and Rats
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: RickRei for my Kaa-chan. Rei hates rats, therefore, of course his boyfriend would buy one and shove it in his face... Warning for Lang


This is a dedication to my Kaa-chan. I'm sorry it was late, but only by 2 days, right? Happy Birthday!!

You've been asking for a RickRei from me for ages, well, it's not the one I WANTED to give you for your BDay... but I hope it does it's job!

* * *

"Rick, I swear, get that thing away from me..." Rick smirked as he walked closer to the Neko-jin boy, holding his hands out a little further. Rei took another step back toward the counter. "At least get it out of the kitchen you jackass!" Rei called out.

Damn Rick being so stubborn. Rei had begged him in the middle of the pet store for an hour not to buy the black and white animal he was now holding out teasingly. Now, Rick insisted that he get to know the stupid rodent. He was asking for too much!

"Come on, Rei..." Rick said with a huge smirk on his face, knowing that he was driving his boy friend up the wall; almost literally as he tried to get away from his new pet. "He's just little, he's not gonna hurt you for gods sake!"

"It's disgusting! Why would you want one of those in the house?" he replied.

"He's not disgusting." Rick argued.

"Look, I really don't like rats, would you _please_ get it out of my face and back in it's cage? You can keep him already! Just away from me!" Rick brought the little rat back closer to his body, as Rei marched furiously past him.

The next morning, Rick was already out jogging by the time Rei woke up. After showering and getting dressed, he walked into the kitchen, knowing that Rick would want his breakfast when he got back. As he walked into the kitchen, his eyes caught the cage on the dinning table, and he froze.

"Damn stubborn bastard..." he muttered.

Knowing that no one was home, Rei bent down beside the small rat, sleeping soundly in his cage. Oddly enough, looking at the small creature sleeping peacefully, it didn't bother him that there was a _disease ridden __rodent_ in his house. Rick had said that it was a domesticated rat and had, had all his shots and such that you would give any other animal. Was he racist against his boy friends pet?

Rick walked into the house and set his boom-box down at the door, before walking into the kitchen where he was sure Rei would be cooking his breakfast. Oddly enough, today, he couldn't smell anything coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm racist against a rat... Buddha I must be tired..." he heard Rei say to himself before walking into the kitchen. Rick watched him from the doorway, but Rei didn't even notice his presence.

Rick sighed and walked up behind the cooking cat, wrapping his arms loosly around his waist. He had thought a lot about it during his run. It only made sense. He really was a lot like a cat, and even the Neoborg boys called him 'Kitten'. Wouldn't it only make sense that a boy so like a cat... would hate having to live with a rat in his house, right?

"Yo," he muttered. He felt Rei pat his arm and say good morning as well, but he didn't turn to him, he was too busy mixing what looked to be Pancake batter.

"How was your run? Trip over anybody?" Rick rolled his eyes and mock laughed. One little 3 foot tall kid and Rei would never let him live it down.

"It was fine, and no." Rei laughed a little as he poured some of the batter into a pan, and waited as they sizzled.

"Rick," Rei started. "I'm sorry about yesterday, alright? Just... don't stick it in my face or whatever."

"Are you saying that you'll let me keep him?" Rick asked in complete disbelief. He was just trying to find a way of telling Rei that he'd take it back without sounding like a softy.

"Yeah... but it'll take getting used to so just... keep him out of my face... alright?" Rick nodded. "And besides," Rei suddenly added, turning back around to flip the pancake. "Would you have really listened if I told you that I wanted you to get rid of it?"

Rick didn't answer, he simply sat down at the table, and carefully put the new addition to their family on the floor beside him. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he really was going to take him back to the pet store that afternoon if Rei still wanted it gone.

"So..." Rei started again. "What are you going to name it?"

THE END


End file.
